Gothic Angel
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Join the Police Force of Danville, the successor organization to the Resistance, as it battles new enemies, and faces some very serious issues that could threaten the very existence of one of its members. Sequel to The Story Beyond the Portal on Stinkfly3's account. Co-authored by Myron Greenleaf and Stinkfly3.
1. Wedding Surprise Party

**HELLO FANFICTION! Myron Greenleaf here with my stunning co-author Stinkfly3. I said stunning because I have no other way to describe it... **

**OKay then... Now that that is settled. I have something big to announce! A! NEW! STORY! ISN'T IT AMAZING?**

**I am glad to announce that I will be hosting the sequel to The Story Beyond the Portal: Co-authored by me and Stinkfly3. Or Stinkfly3 and me... Whichever has the better ring to it.**

* * *

><p>Phineas did a double-take of the surrounding area. Today was Candace's wedding with Jeremy, and Phineas wanted the celebration to be huge.<p>

Phineas himself changed over the past six years. Although his skin was still pale and his hair was still short, his posture was slightly muscular due to the inventions he made with his girlfriend (and that body-building course Candace got seven years ago). He was wearing a light black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, a dark gray wristband on each of his wrists, and a silver-colored strap across his torso.

Accompanying Phineas was Vanessa Wilson, his girlfriend. She was wearing a sparkling pink t-shirt with laced sleeves, a dark pink knee-length skirt with diamond-shaped pink patches on the edge, pink sandals, a pink bracelet on her left wrist, and a dark pink headband.

Then there was Ferb, Phineas' stepbrother who was a year younger than him. Like Phineas, Ferb's skin was still pale, although his hair was slightly longer than it used to be, causing thick, scruffy green locks of hair to hang in front of his dark blue eyes. Ferb was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, black sneakers, a dark green overcoat, black fingerless gloves, and black sunglasses.

Accompanying Ferb was Isabella, his girlfriend. She was wearing a tight-fitting black tank top that had the Firestorm Girls logo printed on the front, a dark grey mini skirt, and black high heels. She also wore a lot of makeup, which consisted of black eyeliner and black lipstick. She also had black nail polish on her fingernails. Her long black hair was held in a ponytail by a dark grey ribbon, the only thing that didn't change over the past six years.

The rest of The Resistance was also there. Phineas had everyone come for the celebration. "Alright guys," the 17-year-old boy said. "They should be coming out any minute..."

As if on cue, Jeremy and Candace walked out of city hall. "Remember," Candace told her new husband. "Just because you're my husband, it doesn't mean things will change between us. No hugging, no kissing, and don't even THINK about touching any part of my body."

That's when Phineas and the others cheered as loudly as they could. Jeremy didn't mine his co-workers celebrating his wedding, but Candace wasn't very happy.

"Phineas Vincent Flynn and Ferbutch Thomas Fletcher!" Candace angrily hollered. "I thought I told you NO PARTIES!"

"Why wouldn't we celebrate the marriage of The Resistance leader?" Phineas asked.

Candace groaned as she facepalmed herself. "Just because I gained a liking for Jeremy, it doesn't mean I'm becoming just like the other me," she said. "So when I say 'no parties', I mean it!"

"Actually, it was my idea," Vanessa admitted. "I got the idea from an episode of The Simpsons. I thought you like it."

"Really?" Candace asked.

"And I'm wearing my Resistance uniform," Vanessa explained. "It's an apology for what happened at the victory party six years ago."

Candace knew what Vanessa was talking about. "Alright," Candace said. "Apology accepted."


	2. Denise Mayflower

**Hello Fanfiction... again... Myron Greenleaf here with an incredibly important announcement... IT IS ALL HALLOWS EVE! or as some like to call it HALLOWEEN!**

**Anyway, last chapter was written by Stinkfly3. Now it is my turn to write...**

* * *

><p>Phineas and the others were walking home, still obviously congratulating the newly married couple. It kept going minute after minute, speculating as to when anything more serious between the two commanders would happen.<p>

Phineas was enjoying himself, taking up the rear of the group, enjoying the freshness of the new Spring dawn. But not everyone seemed to be enjoying it. For within the shadows of the nearby building, Phineas spotted a young girl, maybe 15... 16? He didn't know, only, she was pale and looked so thin that she would pass out from the lack of food in her system. She had bright green eyes and long unkempt brown hair that comes down to her waist. She wore a black tight-fitted tank top, fishnet stockings, and black high heeled sandals. Everything that you'd like to see in the new poverty group of Danville, all in one in a single person. What a horrible fate to have to bear alone.

Phineas seemed concerned when he saw her, he knew that after the Normbots had finally been defeated, then the main job of the new government, headed by Candace, would begin rebuilding from the war, rebuilding the lives that most people had lost during the dictatorship.

Phineas then ran up to his older sister Candace, who seemed to not be enjoying the speculation everyone was throwing at her.

"Hey Candace, a word?" Phineas called out. Candace looked to see who had said it, noticing her younger brother motioning her to the back, she quickly complied, hoping that it wasn't just more compliments. That was when she saw the bothered look in her siblings face, knowing something was bothering him, she redoubled her efforts, and shortly the two surviving Flynn's were reunited in a moments peace while everyone else bothered Jeremy.

"Hey Phin," Candace said. She had lost most of her anger at her younger brother over the years, or what was left of it at least. "What's up?"

"Do you see that girl over there?" Phineas asked, pointing over to the girl.

"Yeah..." Candace said, not sure as to how this was going to be played out.

"She seems like the kind of person that we should be helping," Phineas pointed out. "And she doesn't seem like she is receiving any aid at all, like she is still living in the Doof era."

"And what am I supposed to do about it Phineas?" Candace asked. "I can't just go around looking out for individuals that are starving. I'm sure that if she was desperate, she would go to the food aid places that have been set up around town."

"But-"

"End of discussion," Candace said. "Now come on, stop worrying about it."

However, when Candace went and rejoined her husband, Phineas slipped away from the crowd, noticed by no one save Vanessa who saw him leave, but decided to not worry about it. Phineas had a way of slipping away to reminisce about the death of his parents, he would refuse to be around anyone, but would always show up later, felling as optimistic as usual.

Phineas walked over to the girl, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm Phineas," Phineas offered with an optimistic smile. "What are you doing in this shadowy part of town?"

"Denise... Denise Mayflower," she replied. "And probably because I have no where else to be."

"Well that can't be right," Phineas said frowning at this. "Everyone in Danville has a place to go. Even those who were affected during the war have a place to go anymore."

"But that's just it," Denise insisted. "I still have no where to go. Look, I'm not gonna keep you from your friends and family... But I'd hope that you'd at least remember me from last time."

"What happened last time?" Phineas asked curiously.

"I kissed you," was all Denise said before standing up faster than anyone ever thought possible and walking away from him.

Confusion was all that could be seen in Phineas' eyes.


	3. Flashback 1

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. And in case you're wondering, Denise Mayflower is an OC I created.**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Phineas remembered something that happened six years ago. It was the day that changed his life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>August 5th,: Six Years Ago<strong>

Phineas stood in front of a mirror in shock. Ferb forced him to wear something besides his Dooferalls. Now Phineas was wearing a light black shirt with a large black collar, black shorts, black boots, dark grey gloves, a silver-colored shoulder pad with a light strap, and a headband that held what appeared to be a communications device.

"What do you think?" Ferb asked.

"I feel uncomfortable," Phineas said with a groan. "Can't I put my Dooferalls back on?"

"Nope," Ferb replied. "And we're not going to do the usual things we do every day."

"Then what ARE we going to do?" Phineas impatiently asked.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door. Phineas opened it. "Can I help you?" Phineas asked.

Before Phineas could finish his question, a young girl put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him. Phineas attempted to pull back, but the girl was stronger than him. Eventually, Phineas gave in when the girl reached up to the top of his head and dragged her fingers through his short red hair.

After about a minute passed, the girl ended the kiss. Phineas was about to say something when he noticed the girl vanished as soon as he opened his eyes. But what he did see was the Garcia-Shapiro residence. Phineas wasn't sure if it was the kiss, but he felt like doing something he never thought about doing: joining The Resistance.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas said as he headed back to the living room. "Do you want to join The Resist-"

Phineas was unable to finish his statement when he saw Ferb playing their dad's old acoustic guitar.

"Long story," Ferb said, noticing Phineas' confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

That's when Phineas realized who Denise was. "Hey Denise," he called out. "Wait up!"


	4. Talking about the Past

**A/N: Hello! MYRON GREENLEAF is here with something very special... Halloween is over and done with, so lets move on. I've got all this candy I can eat and I really don't want to have to eat it all... But because Halloween only happens once a year, so I'll let it slide. :D**

* * *

><p>Phineas caught up with Denise about a block down the road. Weaving through traffic and random peoples in downtown Danville took a lot out of a person. Even those that are "in shape".<p>

By the time Phineas was next to her, he had put his hands on his knees, using them to prop himself up.

"You *pant* couldn't *pant* have *pant* waited *pant* a half block down the road?" Phineas asked.

Denise shook her head. "If I stayed in any one place too long, then you'll learn pretty quickly that you'll run out of food, so I've just sort of developed a habit of moving forward, you know... Like sharks... You know what they say don't ya? 'Sharks need to keep moving forward or they'll drown' thing."

"You could have at least slowed down enough for me to catch up with you," Phineas protested. "I mean, it wasn't like I was going to keep you there for very long."

"Speaking of which, what about your sister being married? Why aren't you celebrating with her?" Denise asked, curiosity flooded her face. "What made me so special that you are now taking an interest in me?"

"You said something that got me really curious," Phineas said smiling, obviously trying to reassure her that he was only being friendly towards her.

"And what was that?" Denise asked, trying to recall what she had said that would spark his interest.

"You said you kissed me all those years ago," Phineas gently reminded her. "And _that_ got me curious as to why you had kissed me all those years ago."

"Oh, that..." Denise said, looking away slowly before continuing walking forward, Phineas following right beside her. "Well... It was complicated. Back then, I was all alone AND I had no idea what I was doing... I knew that I would be like that for a long time, without anyone to comfort me... I saw you and your brother enter your house and close the door... I watched it for a few minutes, seeing you and your brother sometimes in the window, but no matter who passed your house, nobody turned and walked up the driveway, not even any parents."

Phineas looked down, sad at his parents being brought up.

"Well, I just needed to know what it felt like to kiss a boy..." she continued. "And since you were the last chance I had, I went up to your door and just... well... knocked... After the first knock, I was afraid that your brother would've been the one to open the door. Then you opened it. I hesitated a second before jumping at you and kissing you. I held you as long as I could, then before you recovered, I ditched and ran for it, now knowing what it was like..."

"And what did it feel like?" Phineas asked, trying to keep her talking, trying to figure out what happened in her life. "The kiss I mean..."

"Um..." Denise closed her eyes, trying to remember just exactly what it felt like. "It was amazing. And it was one of the only things that kept me going after a year of being on my own... At first, I was under the impression that someone would come looking for me... But that died after a year, then all I could do to survive was remember that first kiss with a random stranger."

"Geez, you've had a really rough life..." Phineas concluded.

"Yeah, and that's when I learned that my parents died..." Denise continued. "It was a horrible experience... They left me with a debt, broken house, no money, etc...etc..."

"And what did you do?" Phineas asked, motioning for her to continue.

"I just disappeared," Denise said shrugging.

"That's horrible," Phineas said. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died," Denise repeated, she blinked at him.

"No, how did they die? Did anybody tell you?" Phineas pressed.

"Um... They died under the Doofenshmirtz dictatorship," Denise concluded. "As the Firestorm Division of the Resistance concluded the war throughout the Tri-State Area, the Normbots took liberty against the civilian population... Ravaging it... My parents died...running... Not an honorable death or anything... They didn't even get to see the Normbot that killed them..." She started crying at this point, trying to stop the flood of memories coming back.

"But you are still here," Phineas said gently, pulling her over and sitting her down on the pavement. "Everyday is a new day. So just get out their and carpe diem. You don't need your parents to tell you how to run your life, they may be dead, but they didn't die forgetting you entirely... I'm sure up there that they are watching you, frowning at you for letting yourself live this way."

"What else could I do?" Denise asked. Phineas looked around, somehow during the conversation, they had made it to Maple Drive.

"You could come with me," Phineas said, pulling her over to the Garcia-Shapiro front yard. "Come on, follow me..." Phineas pushed a secret button and the trap door opened. "After you." Phineas indicated, letting Denise jump in, before he jumped down after her.

"Uh, where are we?" Denise asked.

"The party," Phineas said, indicating the people that were still celebrating the wedding.


	5. She's so Gone

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. The song in the fanfic is She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth, Myron Greenleaf's favorite group.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Phineas and Denise got inside, Vanessa was waiting for them, smiling like she normally does.<p>

"How's it goin'?" Vanessa asked Phineas.

"Hey Vanessa," Phineas replied, putting an arm around her waist.

"I'm guessing that's your girlfriend," Denise told Phineas.

"Pretty much," Phineas replied, then he looked over at Vanessa. "Vanessa, this is Denise Mayflower, the girl who indirectly made me join The Resistance six years ago."

"Really?" Denise asked. "So that's what you did after I kissed you?"

Vanessa looked surprised. Phineas closed his eyes, knowing what her reaction was. However, he wasn't expecting her to...give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Phineas opened his eyes, only to see Vanessa staring at him lovingly.

"So that's why you're such a good kisser," Vanessa told Phineas. "Even if it was that one time."

Phineas sighed, relieved nothing bad happened.

Vanessa looked over at Denise. "Geez, you look like a ghost," she said. "I mean, you're so thin, I can see every bone in your body. And seriously, who wears fishnet stocking nowadays?"

Denise, in response, took out a pair of numb-chucks. "The same person who always carries these around for self defense," she said.

"Hold on a minute," Phineas said. "Vanessa might be on to something. I mean, you look frail and weak."

"Oh please," Denise said. "I changed. I'm not exactly frail and weak anymore."

_Insecure_  
><em> In her skin<em>  
><em> Like a puppet, a girl on a string<em>

_ Broke away_  
><em> Learned to fly<em>  
><em> If you want her back, gotta let her shine<em>

_ So, it looks like the joke's on you_  
><em> 'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew <em>

_ She's so gone_  
><em> That's so over now<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> You won't find her around<em>  
><em> You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cuz she, she's so gone<em>

_ Here I am_  
><em> This is me<em>  
><em> And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be<em>

_ Are you shocked?_  
><em> Are you mad?<em>  
><em> That your missin' out on who I really am<em>

_ Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
><em> 'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew<em>  
><em>She's so gone<em>  
><em> That's so over now<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> You won't find her around<em>  
><em> You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cuz she, she's so gone<em>

_ Away, like history, _  
><em> She's so gone, <em>  
><em> Baby this is me... yeah... <em>

_ She's so gone_  
><em> That's so over now<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> You won't find her around<em>  
><em> You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cuz she, she's so gone<em>

_ She's so gone_  
><em> That's so over now<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> You won't find her around<em>  
><em> You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cuz she, she's so gone<em>

_ She's so gone, she's so gone... _

_ So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._


	6. The Fight

**A/N: Hello! Myron Greenleaf here... Wow... I've been busy today... Three chapters for three different stories... I need sleep soon... Oh well... Before I collapse from ****exhaustion, let me entertain you for a little bit longer. **

**onto...the...*snore* wha? oh... chapter... *snore***

* * *

><p>Phineas listened to the song that Denise sang. She was exactly like the song described: Different.<p>

"Very different Denise..." Phineas managed to say. "You are different, and that is what makes us who we are... Our differences... But enough of that... You've met Vanessa apparently..." Vanessa nodded. Phineas pulled Denise further down the building. "This is Isabella," Phineas introduced her to all sorts of people. Candace, Isabella, Ferb, the Firestorm. etc...

"Whoa," Denise said at the end of meeting everybody. " Too many people, not enough brain cells to store all those faces and names."

"It does get confusing, but you get used to it after a while," Phineas explained.

"What about your parents?" Denise asked. "I'm pretty sure that we didn't pass them on that long tour throughout the base.

"They're... not here..." Phineas said, turning away, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well..." Denise bit her lip... "At least you have parents then... I mean... It isn't like they were killed in the war or anything..." Denise looked away. "Not like mine."

"No... They were..." Phineas said. "My parents were both killed... It was that fury that enabled me to finish the war once and for all..."

"What?" Denise asked, not believing. "You can't possibly be telling me that they were killed... Such an important member of the Firestorm Military wouldn't dare let their family outside base during war..."

"I joined after the war began..." Phineas explained. " They died while we were sent to rescue them."

Denise scoffed. "Well, you did a terrific job then."

"Hey!" Phineas practically shouted. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, it looks like it was..." Denise said. "I mean... It was _your_ task to recover them from the enemy... And you failed at that... So it seems like it is _your_ fault..."

"They died in our own missile support!" Phineas countered. "I wasn't the one even driving!"

"Well... You could've said that earlier you know," Denise said, walking away from him. Phineas hurried to catch up. "But it really sounds like it was your fault that your parents are now dead... At least I don't have the thought that I was responsible for my parents death on my shoulders."

"Just shut up Denise!" Phineas shouted into her ear. "Just shut up! It wasn't my fault, I wanted to go back... I wanted to try and save them... I couldn't. They wouldn't let me. They said that they would be dead before they even fell ten feet. They said that the mission was over and we had to withdraw... They said that we couldn't go searching for them once the war was over._ I don't even know where my parents _are_ anymore!"_

"Oh..." was all Denise could say. But it was too late. Phineas was storming off, away from Denise... Away from everybody but himself and his memories of his parents falling to their doom.


	7. I've Never Felt Prettier!

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I tried to make this chapter as T-rated as I could. Also, Vanessa sings a spoof of an MLP song, so look it up on Myron Greenleaf's profile.**

* * *

><p>Eventually, Phineas was outside the Garcia-Shapiro residence, sitting right on the curb. He looked at the dark purple sky as tears dripped from his eyes, remembering the day his parents died. He didn't want to show weakness in front of everyone else.<p>

"Phineas?"

The 17-year-old boy saw Vanessa approaching him. "Don't you have a party to attend?"

"Phineas, you're more important than a party," Vanessa said as she sat next to her boyfriend. "And before you say anything, I heard what you told Denise," she said.

"I still feel bad about that day," Phineas explained. "I mean, you might have been the one who changed me, but...I-I-I can't forget..."

Phineas was unable to finish his sentence as tears fell from his eyes. Vanessa hugged him as she stroked his hair, gently shushing him. Phineas responded by putting his hands on her waist.

"Phineas, it's okay," Vanessa whispered. "Your parents might be dead, but you still have me."

Phineas pulled back from the hug and smiled, his girlfriend caressing his face as she removed the tears coming from his dark blue-dark green eyes. Vanessa was right. He might have betrayed The Resistance when his parents died, but his love for her was what made him reform and become a new person.

The couple gazed deeply into each other's eyes for about a minute before their lips connected. Then, what started off as innocent kissing became more heated. However, Vanessa ended the kiss.

"Hold on a minute," the 16-year-old girl said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe," Phineas replied.

"Then maybe we should continue this inside," Vanessa said, then she and Phineas headed for his house across the street.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the party, Ferb and Isabella were telling Denise about what Phineas dealt with six years ago.<p>

"Wow," Denise said when Ferb and Isabella were done talking. "And I thought I had a worse life."

"At least my cousin's keeping Phineas sane," Isabella said.

"Speaking of your cousin," Ferb told Isabella. "Do you know where she is?"

Isabella looked around the room. "Probably trying to comfort Phineas," she guessed.

"For about a half an hour?" Denise asked, looking at a nearby clock. "I can't imagine what kind of things those two lovebirds are doing right now." 

* * *

><p>Over at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Phineas and Vanessa were taking that final step in their relationship. As their moment came to an end, Vanessa experienced a soliloquy-like moment.<p>

_What is this thing_  
><em>That I feel deep inside me?<em>  
><em>Filled with feelings<em>  
><em>That I cannot describe<em>  
><em>Bliss that seems strange<em>  
><em>And a bit of happiness<em>  
><em>Love mixed with lust<em>  
><em>And a lot of passion<em>  
><em>Passion...<em>  
><em>Oh, what an awesome feeling<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to my caring boyfriend<em>  
><em>If I knew this thing has so much great rewards<em>  
><em>I'd have done this sooner, and never stop<em>  
><em>Yes, I feel so pretty!<em>

"Vanessa?" Phineas asked, snapping his girlfriend out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

Vanessa grinned. "I've never felt prettier in my whole life," she replied.


	8. Flashbacks 2 and 3

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Myron Greenleaf is a bit busy with other fanfics, so I'm covering for him until further notice.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Phineas and Vanessa woke up in each other's arms. Last night was when they proved to each other that they were meant to be. And right now, both Phineas and Vanessa were happy they took that final step.<p>

"Morning princess," Phineas said, calling Vanessa by her special nickname. "Do you feel better?"

"Just a bit sore," Vanessa replied. "I might need help getting up."

Meanwhile, over at the Garcia-Shapiro residence, Ferb woke up with Isabella in his arms. Since Phineas was letting Vanessa spend the night at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, the 16-year-old boy wanted to give his stepbrother some privacy, so he spent the night at his girlfriend's house, but unlike Phineas and Vanessa, Ferb and Isabella still had their sleepwear on.

Ferb looked over at Isabella with a smile. Her black hair, which was was the same as it was last night, was down, framing her makeup-free face. Ferb always thought Isabella was a very pretty girl from the moment he first saw her six years ago, but as of right now, she looked absolutely beautiful.

After what felt like hours, Ferb leaned forward and woke Isabella with a quick kiss on her lips. He watched as she  
>slightly opened her sapphire blue eyes, which sparkled in the morning sunlight. "Morning Bella," he said.<p>

At that moment, Isabella's eyes were wide open as she quickly got up and ran over to the bedroom mirror. As she checked her reflection for something, Ferb looked at his girlfriend, who was still wearing a black lace nightgown that barely covered her thighs.

However, the moment was ruined when Isabella groaned loudly. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked. "You look fine to me."

"Exactly!" Isabella exclaimed. "I ALWAYS look pretty no matter what happens to me!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ferb asked.

"A normal girl shouldn't look pretty all the time!" Isabella continued. "Remember what happened last week when Phineas and Vanessa were testing a fog machine they were planning on using for Candace's wedding party?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Last Week<strong>

_"Okay Vanessa," Phineas said. "Fire it up!"_

_Vanessa pressed the on button, activating the fog machine. Unfortunately, the machine ended up producing a fog that covered most of Danville. Fortunately, Perry used his tail as a fan to clear up the fog._

_"Sorry everyone," Vanessa said._

_"I guess the fog machine is too much for the party," Phineas told Vanessa._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"So?" Ferb asked.

"I'm not finished," Isabella replied. "Shortly after the fog machine fiasco..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Last Week<strong>

_As Phineas and Vanessa were trying to figure out what else the could do for the wedding party, Ferb couldn't help but look at Isabella. Somehow, the fog made her hair look very pretty. Each lock was curled beautifully. Ferb couldn't help but reach over and untie her hair, causing it to frame her face perfectly._

_"What was that for?" Isabella asked._

_"It's your hair," Ferb explained as he stroked the silky black locks that reached her back. "The fog machine made it look prettier than ever."_

_Although Isabella smiled and looked happy, she was secretly annoyed at what just happened to her._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"I still think you looked pretty that day," Ferb said as he got up, still wearing his green boxers.

"But why couldn't my hair frizz like any other girl?" Isabella asked. "I wish I wasn't cursed with looking like a model all the time."

"I don't see this as a curse," Ferb said as he approached Isabella and moved a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. "You're gifted with such beauty, it can't be ruined. I'm sure any girl, even your counterpart, wishes to have beauty like yours."

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Denise entered. "Are you two lovebirds done?" she asked. "Phineas and Vanessa are already here for group breakfast. And Vanessa wants to get her clothes on for the day."


	9. Mechanical Wings

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter is a shout-out to The Galaxy and the Sea, a Phineas and Ferb fanfic written by DeviantArt user RipperRoo-255.**

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa, and Denise were eating breakfast together. And over the past six years, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa changed their styles a bit.<p>

Phineas still kept the red-and-blue look. He now wore a light blue t-shirt underneath a dark red hoodie. He also wore blue jeans and red converse sneakers. But even though he no longer wore an overcoat, belt, and ear microphone, he still wore his trademark black sunglasses, covering his eyes.

Ferb, however, didn't change that much. He wore a green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and light grey sneakers. Isabella always thought he looked cute in that specific ensemble.

Speaking of Isabella, she drastically changed her look. She wore a black 'Rarity: Deal With It' t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark grey sneakers. And just like yesterday, she wore black lipstick and eyeliner. However, she still had her hair tied in a ponytail by a dark grey ribbon.

Vanessa's style was still the same, only it was slightly modified. She wore a casual short-sleeved dark pink knee-length dress and light pink sandals. However, she was still as cheerful as she was six years ago.

Then there was Denise, who was wearing the exact same outfit she wore yesterday. Right now, she was teasing Phineas with what he and Vanessa did last night.

"Bang, bang, bang-ity bang, I said-a bang-bang, bangity bang," Denise chanted.

"Can you PLEASE stop saying that?" Phineas asked in a frustrated tone. "Even though I slept with Vanessa last night, it doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

"Come on, dude," Denise replied. "You two are the first ones in The Resistance to actually do it."

"What are you talking about?" Ferb asked.

"These two lost their virginity last night," Denise explained, referring to Phineas and Vanessa. "I should know 'cause when I came home after the party, I saw them sleeping in Phineas' bed without any clothes on."

"Can we PLEASE change the topic?" Isabella asked. "I don't think this is a good conversation during breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," Vanessa said, then she looked over at Denise. "How about I take you to Macy's for a new look?"

"That sounds good," Denise replied. "I've seen myself in a mirror, and I look like a skeleton."

However, Phineas remembered something else. "Hold on a minute," he said. "Ferb and Isabella, you two should bring Denise to Macy's. Vanessa, I have a little surprise for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Isabella asked in frustration. "Shopping at a store is something Vanessa does, NOT me!"

However, Phineas gently grabbed Vanessa's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "It's not an option," he said.

"Fine," Isabella said. "But this better be worth it."

* * *

><p>While Ferb and Isabella brought Denise to Macy's, Phineas brought Vanessa over to the backyard of his house. There was a large pair of white eagle wings attached to a harness on a table.<p>

"What is this?" Vanessa asked.

Phineas strapped on the wings. "A pair of mechanical wings," he explained. "They're controlled by my thoughts thanks to special microchips I bought a while ago."

"And why did you build that?" Vanessa asked.

"Because I want to show you something very special," Phineas answered as he approached his girlfriends and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something I only want you to see."

Before Vanessa could say anything, Phineas used the mechanical wings to lift her from the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Macy's, Denise managed to find a new look. She was wearing a red-pinkish casual knee-length dress with a black elastic belt attached to the waist, a silver pendant in the shape of a black-diamond heart with wings on the sides, and black lether-strapped high-heeled sandals.<p>

"That's your final decision?" Isabella asked.

"Of course it is," Denise replied. "I look good."

* * *

><p>As for Phineas and Vanessa, he stopped flying after a few minutes. He was now hovering in the sky. "What do you think?" he asked.<p>

Vanessa was amazed at the scenery. She never thought the sky would look any more fascinating. "Phineas..." she said. "This is the most awes-mazing thing I ever saw."

"I knew you would like it," Phineas replied as he kissed her neck. "A special girl like you deserves an equally special gift."

Vanessa grinned. But before she could reply, a large portal opened right near them. To her surprise, a large ship emerged from the portal.

"Ph-Phineas," Vanessa worriedly said. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," Phineas replied. "But we better warn the others."


	10. Preparing for the Worst

**Sorry for the delay for anyone that is actually reading this anymore... Lol, the last I updated this story was back in November... Sad...**

* * *

><p>Quickly, Phineas and Vanessa made their way down to a landing zone, ditched the wings and began racing towards headquarters to find that nobody was around for the day.<p>

"Wait… Did everyone leave for the day?" Vanessa asked as they stepped into the empty room.

"I'd guess yes… yes they did," Phineas replied.

"So who do we tell about that giant space ship that we saw?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, we could press the panic button," Phineas suggested.

Vanessa looked up. "What panic button?"

"Didn't you see that panic button over there-?" Phineas began pointing as Vanessa crashed through the glass cover and slammed on the panic button, which immediately sent out calls to every single member of the Resistance, calling them back to Headquarters.

Within minutes, many of the Resistance members were already walking down into the situation room, wondering why they were called back to headquarters on their supposed day off. Candace was the last to walk in.

"Alright, who hit the panic button?" she sighed.

"Vanessa," Phineas mentioned as he stared out the window, looking for a sign of what they saw in the air.

"Alright Vanessa, what do you have to report?" Candace asked, pulling out an electronic data-pad that Dr. Baljeet and Phineas had managed to put together.

Isabella and Ferb decided at that moment to sneak into the room, with Denise right behind them.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow before talking. "Phineas had taken me up in some mechanical wings to see the view from a couple hundred feet up," she explained as she closed her eyes and remembered the scene as she described it. "While we were up in the sky, a very large portal opened up out of no where, and a very large ship came through."

Phineas joined in. "For all speculation, we might assume that it is an invasion ship from another dimension? We always should assume the worst shouldn't we?" Phineas had added the second part when he received a few raised eyebrow glances.

"Yes, we should," Candace brought in. "So suggestions people?"

"Put the mayor on high alert... Remember the mayor had recruited a few dozen people to support us in times of emergency?" Isabella suggested. "We could mobilize them and wait to see what this ship does, meanwhile, Phineas can draw us a rough sketch of what the ship looked like so we can analyze it further."

"Good idea," Candace thought aloud. "Phineas get right on it, Isabella, contact city hall, Dr. Baljeet, unlock the arsenal, everyone else, prepare for the worst."


	11. Revoke Existence Blaster

**A/N: Sorry all, I'm going to be writing in the place of Stinkfly3 until she can "come up with something good".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Phineas and Vanessa had turned in their drawing of the space ship to Candace, Vanessa moved off on her own, tempted to try her own hand at inventing something. She was convinced within seconds that the thing she invents should be a weapon that can easily put this crisis to and end and return Danville to its peace time self.<p>

Immediately, Vanessa started going to work, she drew up blueprint after blueprint until she found a design that suited her just fine, and called down to Dr. Baljeet asking for the materials she thought she would need, and multiplied it by fifty, so she could start over if she messed up.

Once her supplies had come up from the supply locker in the basement, Vanessa began getting to work as Phineas poked his head in so that he could find out who was working in his personal workshop, only to find Vanessa sitting there on a bench in a workshop outfit that she kept handy at all times, in case Phineas wanted her to work on a project together.

Phineas opened the door the rest of the way as Vanessa finished prototype number seven and found out that it was designed perfectly.

"Uh, Vanessa? Not that I don't mind you visiting my workshop and all, but I'd appreciate it if you could tell me when you plan to use it, that way I have an excuse to skip Candace's boring after lunch lecture," Phineas smiled as he quietly shut and locked the door behind him as he walked in.

"Oops, sorry, I was too distracted to remember," Vanessa apologized as she attached a shoulder strap to her new 'weapon' and slung it over a shoulder. Vanessa unlocked the door, opened it, and pulled Phineas out of the workshop before closing the door and dragging him all the way down to the practice range where ranged weapons could be tested.

"Wait, did you make that Vanessa?" Phineas asked, obviously impressed at Vanessa's skill.

"Yep," Vanessa replied happily as she began writing a note to herself.

_Test number1: I am going to fire at every single dummy in practice range A. If all goes well, then there won't be any targets there when I'm done. _

With her note finished, Vanessa takes aim and fires, hitting every single target in a bright flash of green light.

When the light settled, Vanessa and Phineas stared around the room, wondering where the dummies were supposed to be for the test practice. That's when Vanessa saw the note.

_Test number1: I am going to fire at every single dummy in practice range A. If all goes well, then there won't be any targets there when I'm done._

"I guess it worked," Phineas noted.

"Yep," Vanessa said while slinging it back over her shoulder. "Now lets get Candace to approve the use of it."


	12. Battle Stations Part 1

**A/N: Hey all. Myron Greenleaf here. Sorry for the huge delay. Stinkfly3 and I were trying to figure out who was supposed to be writing for this story next, and then I went off to summer camp with the start of summer. :) It was a nice break. But now back to business. **

**Stinkfly3 couldn't really come up with anything, so she asked me to write the first half of this chapter so that she can finish off the second half of the chapter.  
><strong>

**So as they say at summer camp: "let's begin... BEFORE I turn sixty!" (not really, I just made that up.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas and Vanessa rushed up from the training grounds to show the new gun to Candace who was looking at a 3D model computer projected model of the spaceship, now well within their jurisdiction to respond as seen fit.<p>

"Hey, Candace!" Phineas practically shouted as he ran into the room, closely followed by Vanessa. "Vanessa made this new weapon that we think can work to our advantage here." Candace looked up from the model.

"What weapon?" Candace asked, her eyes locked onto the object slung over Vanessa's shoulders. "What is it and how will it help us against that?" Candace pointed to the computer model of the space craft.

"One hit from a blast from this gun will make it so that it never existed," Vanessa explained. "Whatever is hit will be erased from all memory, and all existence. So we could send that entire ship and all its crew into nothing."

"First off, we don't even know if that ship is hostile or just exploring the different dimensions," Candace reasoned.

"Sir!" One of the Firestorm Girls rushed into the room. "Word from City Hall! That ship is landing soldiers and has already taken over most of the Tri-State Area!"

Candace sighed. "Vanessa, charge that gun of yours and meet me by City Hall. Phineas, don't let any harm come to her or that gun." Then she and the Firestorm Girl left the room.

"This is going to be so cool!" Vanessa happily cheered. "I can't wait to use this on-" However, she accidentally pulled the trigger. The energy blast bounced all over the room. Then it hit Phineas right on the chest and-

***Please Stand By; We Are Experiencing Technical Difficulties***


	13. Battle Stations Part 2

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Sorry for the long wait. Me and my co-author haven't been into Phineas and Ferb for a while. But with the new episodes, we're back in the mood!**

**Oh, and if you want to know what I've been doing, check out my profile, where you'll find stories based on other shows. From an Enchanted parody featuring the cast of Teen Titans to a genderbent rewrite of every episode of Gravity Falls, there's something good to enjoy.**

**But enough about that. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>When the magical fanfic camera was finally fixed, Vanessa couldn't believe what she saw. The entire room was abandoned and covered in dust.<p>

"Hello?" Vanessa called out. "Candace?"

Suddenly, a red light appeared.

"Show me your papers or be destroyed."

The red light grew bigger, revealing the source of that voice: a rather familiar gold-colored Normbot.

"The Alpha Normbot?!" Vanessa asked in alarm. "But you were destroyed by-" She stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say.

The device in the girl's hand was used to erase the target from existence. If she remembered correctly, she accidentally used it on Phineas, the one who wiped out the remaining strongholds five years ago. But even without him, the others in the Resistance would have took care of that.

So what was going on? Why could she remember all of this?

"Show me your papers or be destroyed."

"You know who I am," Vanessa responded. "I'm Vanessa Wilson of the Resistance. What is going on?"

"Impossible," the Alpha Normbot said. "Everyone in the Resistance was captured and brainwashed six years ago. The Normbots have triumphed."

Vanessa couldn't believe what she heard. Is this what would have happened if Phineas didn't exist? Her friends and family would have lost?

It all made sense. At the time, the Resistance took out two strongholds. Maybe the other Normbots figured out their plan, so they must have come up with an ambush.

"But if you are a Resistance member, you must come with me to the brainwashing room," the Alpha Normbot said.

"No," Vanessa said. "I don't know how you Normbots overpowered the others, but I'm not ending up like them."

"So be it," the Alpha Normbot said. It reached forward to grab Vanessa, but she dodged the attack and left the room as fast as she could and into the tunnel where the exit was.

She had to find the others as soon as possible.

Immediately Vanessa heard the standard call to reinforcements used by the Normbots. If memory served, she had maybe a few minutes at maximum to get out of there before she would be surrounded and overpowered.

Suddenly two Normbots were directly in front of her and Vanessa knew that she would have to fight her way out, but with six years of peace between the the last time she had to fight and now, she was a little "rusty".

Vanessa turned to her Revoke Existence blaster and switched the setting from wipe existence to regular laser blasts before looking up to see a swarm of Normbots beginning to pour through the entrance.

"Dang, and today was supposed to be a good day for shopping too," Vanessa muttered to herself and she turned around and shot a blast from her blaster into the ceiling, causing the beginning of a cave in, before reaching the tunnel walls and pushing the evacuation button causing the floor to drop right below her, dropping her into darkness and a slide as the entrance swung back closed.

Five minutes later, Vanessa popped up on the hill on the outskirts of the city.

Vanessa turned to find an entirely different world than what was supposed to happen if she hadn't pulled the trigger... The city seemed to be drained of all of its color. Much of the sky was filled with black smoke being emitted from the burning city that Vanessa saw before her.

And there in the distance, was that giant battleship, battling with the Normbot army. Vanessa peered into the distance and saw that the Normbot army was losing. It was losing ground slowly, but it was still losing. Vanessa realized that if what the Alpha Normbot said was true, then the Resistance couldn't beat the Normbots, how were they supposed to defeat this new and bigger threat.


	14. The Warehouse

**A/N: Well, Stinkfly3 and I are back on the writing side of life, so let's hop to.**

* * *

><p>Vanessa just stood there with her mouth slightly open. How could a single existence being revoked bring all this destruction in a single moment. Vanessa stood there until it registered that she was surrounded by flying robots.<p>

_"The city is under attack, we will escort you to your dwelling where you will be safe during the fight," _a Normbot said to Vanessa with four others hovering right behind it.

Vanessa smirked "Yeah right you tin can... now tell me, where are the other members of the Resistance?" Vanessa pulled up her gun and aimed it at the Normbot that was talking.

_The Resistance was subdued years ago and is irrelevant in the current situation. Return to your dwelling immediately or be found guilty as a spy for the invading army and be annihilated." _The Normbots raised their hands and turned them into weapons.

"Alright then, four to one... And its not like I have Isabella's genetic genes for fighting... so..." Vanessa muttered to herself... "Guess I'm finding them myself..."

Vanessa pointed her blaster at the ground and fired, causing a bunch of smoke and dust to come up into the air, clouding the vision of the Normbots as Vanessa ran down the hill and into town.

Very soon a small siren could be heard, the standard reinforcements call for the Normbots... it was very commonly heard in the first war... Vanessa began running faster, not sure if that invading army that that Normbot was talking about was as big a threat as the Normbot said it was, and if it wasn't then she would have a lot of Normbots on her tail very soon.

. .Jump. Vanessa weaved her way through town, blasting any Normbot that came across her path before finding what appeared to be a Normbot factory.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Vanessa muttered... "If they are in here..."

Slowly, Vanessa nudges the giant door open and slowly and as silently as possible, walks in. It was completely pitch black inside. After a minute of walking, the lights turned on and Vanessa found herself surrounded by Normbots, all of whom were pointing their weapons at her.

In the corner of her eyes, Vanessa saw a sign the said **Former Resistance Members held here. No Visitors** **allowed**.

"Ah.." Vanessa said... "So that's where my friends are held..."

_"You are under arrest," _a Normbot said somewhere. _"This area is off limits to all but Normbots. Prepare for immediate destruction."_

"Ah great..." Vanessa muttered... "My boyfriend was just deleted from all of existence, I'm still not sure how I remember that... and now I need to see my friends... You are **not** getting in my way!"

With that Vanessa brought up her blaster and began firing away while at the same time, dodging dozens of bolts from the Normbots. Vanessa herself was a blur as she moved closer and closer to that hallway where the sign said that her friends were being held.

Holding her gun in one hand, she sent one long blast in front of her, destroying dozens of Normbots, and making it so that the path was clear, and Vanessa ran through and into the hallway where the Normbots didn't pursue... Something else had occupied their attention.

For what seemed like forever, Vanessa ran though the hallway, opening up each door to see if anyone she knew was in it...

Finally as she began to dispair, she found the very last door.

"Oh come on, come on..." Vanessa pleaded almost silently. Vanessa opened the door to find her friends...or what looked like her friends...

Almost everybody from the Resistance was in there, but they looked extremely tired, they could barely form entire words... and none of them looked like they were capable of making a single thought...

"Oh no... What happened here?" Vanessa asked of nobody in particular.


End file.
